


I Heard

by broadwayblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: Klaine advent prompt: StirNo warnings needed, just Klaine being a couple of gossips.





	I Heard

"Mara told me."  
"Mara is as bad as you are," Blaine laughed as Kurt rolled his eyes. The waiter refilled their drinks and smiled a little too long at Kurt. "Thank you," Blaine said, and he seemed to get the hint because he walked away. "Friend of yours?" he asked his fiancee.  
"Oh, don't worry about him," Kurt said, waving his hand vaguely, he took a sip of his fresh coffee and lowered his voice. "I heard he only got an A from Professor Taylor because he also got the D."  
"What you just said is awful," Blaine chuckled. "And untrue, it was Professor Robbins."  
"No way! He's like sixty years old."   
"Angela told me that Dean told her that Donna caught them on his desk," Blaine sipped his coffee and enjoyed Kurt's shocked expression.   
"He has pictures of his grandchildren on that desk."  
"I know, he's a disgusting old man," Blaine said. "But, there's something about him, he's got a twinkle in his eye."  
"Blaine, that man is older than your father."  
"I'm just saying! He looks like Frank Ocean, and I want that, so if I was going to be with a professor -"  
"Oh, I would pick Professor O'Reilly," Kurt interrupted. "That face? Wow. And I saw him with his shirt off once and, let me tell you -"  
"Wait, what?"  
"I thought it was Jesse Williams," he finished, ignoring Blaine who squinted at him. "That's who I would pick."  
"Well, before you make up your mind you should know that, rumour has it, his wife kicked him out because he was snorting cocaine off of a gogo boys abs."  
"Shut the front door, are you serious?" Kurt said, slamming his hand on the table between them.  
"Oh, yeah."  
"Men are pigs," he sighed, shaking his head and mixing more sugar into his coffee. "I swear, that's worse than when Tyler told me what Marie told him about Olivia's ex-boyfriend who -"  
"Oh, my God," the man on the next table said loudly, leaning over the back of the booth to talk to them. Kurt realised with a blush that it was Mr. Carroll, a TA at NYADA. He was shaking his head and looking at them with an amazed look on his face. "Is there anyone in your lives who is actually a decent human being?" he asked, leaving his booth to stand and look at them both with a hand on his hip.  
Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for a moment; Kurt had his hand on his chin and his eyebrows raised, genuinely trying to think of someone, while Blaine bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing.  
"No, not really," they both said at the same time. Mr. Carroll shook his head again and walked away. He got halfway across the diner before he turned and walked back to them.  
"And it wasn't cocaine with a gogo boy, it was meth with a busboy in New Hampshire."


End file.
